You Don't Know Love
by Edelweise
Summary: Tepat disini di bawah pohon momiji yang saat itu tengah menggugurkan ratusan helai daunnya. Tempat kedua insan kembali di pertemukan. Gugurnya daun momiji seolah-olah menjadi saksi bisu kembalinya terjalin kisah mereka berdua, dengan kisah yang baru./ AU. Savers Contes : Banjir TomatCeri IV 2014


**You Don't Know Love  
><strong>

.

.

.

**Kevin Legnard  
><strong>

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku  
><strong>

**Romance. Drama.**

**Rate T**

**Alternative Character. OOC, Typo(s).****  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

* * *

><p>Angin bertiup dengan kencang, menandakan musim gugur akan segera berakhir dan akan digantikan dengan musim dingin. Tampak seorang gadis berbaju kemeja putih salju dengan sweater berwarna navy dan rok pensil yang berwarna hitam. Gadis itu tampak baru pulang dari kantor tempatnya bekerja, entah apa alasan gadis itu duduk di bangku itu seorang diri. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa daun momiji yang indah ini harus gugur, meskipun pohon momiji tidak secantik pohon Sakura, tetap saja itu tidak dapat membuat keindahan pohon momiji berkurang. Gadis itu mengambil daun momiji yang jatuh di bajunya. Ia memandang dengan tatapan kosong ke pohon momiji. Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel yang ada di saku nya bergetar, menandakan ada yang menelponya, namun, ia abaikan hal itu.<p>

"Hay, _forehead_! Aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak tadi tapi kau tidak mengangkat teleponku, ada apa?"

"Ah, _pig_, maaf, aku tidak merasakan getaran ponselku," Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Kau berbohong, Sakura, apa kau masih memikirkan peristiwa itu?"

"Kau sepertinya berbakat menjadi cenayang, kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, kau meragukan kemampuanku, eh?" pandangan Ino berubah menjadi sendu, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "berhentilah memikirkannya, Saku, kau terlihat menyedihkan."

"Berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu, _pig_. Tidak sepenuhnya yang kau katakan itu benar, aku masih tidak mengerti alasannya memutus kan aku, hanya itu."

"Tentang alasannya, kau sama sekali belum memberi tahuku. Jadi sebenarnya, apa?"

"Aku berani bertaruh, jika kau tahu alasannya kau akan tertawa." Ucap Sakura seraya mendengus.

"Aku semakin penasaran dengan alasannya, forehead, katakan apa alasannya."

"Baiklah, 'Aku rasa, hubungan kita cukup sampai disini Sakura, tidak ada kecocokan lagi di antara kita berdua' itu alasannya. Terdengar klise bukan?"

Dan saat itu juga Ino tertawa, Sakura hanya bisa cemberut melihat kelakuan sahabat pirangnya ini. Ino berdeham sesaat untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau benar, alasannya terdengar klise, sudahlah lupakan saja Sasuke, aku yakin kau pasti dapat pengganti yang lebih baik dari dia." Ujar Ino menyemangati sahabatnya.

"Haah… _Arigatou_, _pig_, kau sahabat terbaikku."

"_Douitta_, bukankah sesama sahabat harus saling menyemangati, kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang."

"Aku masih ingin di sini sebentar lagi, _pig_,"

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. "Oh, ayolah, disini tidak ada pemandangan apapun, musim semi telah berlalu dan di gantikan dengan musim gugur, tidak ada yang menarik dari musim gugur selain daun momiji yang berguguran ini,"

"Kau salah, Ino… daun momoji lah yang membuat musim gugur menjadi menarik. Kau tahu filosofi daun momiji?"

Ino mengerutkan kedua alisnya—bingung. "Beritahu aku apa filosofi dari daun momiji ini, nona musim semi."

Sakura terkikik geli mendengar panggilan baru yang di berikan sahabatnya, "Serius ingin mendengarkannya?"

"Cepatlah, _forehead_. Siapa tau setelah aku mendengar filosofi daun momoji aku akan menikah dengan Sai pada saat akhir musim gugur." Ucap Ino seraya mengedipkan matanya.

"Itu cita-cita ku, bodoh!" Ucap Sakura seraya memukul kepala ino pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lanjutkan."

"Menurut orang Jepang terdahulu, pohon maple atau momiji mengandung filosofi keindahan atau siklus keindahan. ada juga yang mengartikannya keindahan yang tidak kekal. Daun momiji yang berbentuk bintang dengan lima sudut mengandung arti, kekuatan, kesederhanaan, kehangatan, keromantisan, dan kesetiaan." Ucap Sakura menjelaskan dan diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Hoo, pantas saja kau sangat mengagumi pohon momiji di bandingkan pohon Sakura yang bunga nya sewarna dengan rambutmu. Jika aku tidak salah ingat, kau dan Sasuke resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih pada saat seperti ini kan?"

"Errr… yah sepertinya begitu," Sakura dan Ino bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan taman.

* * *

><p>Pagi itu Uchiha Sasuke bangun lebih siang dari biasanya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau namun itu tidak membuat pesonanya berkurang, hal itu malah menambah nilai plus dalam penampilannya.<p>

Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi, ketika melewati meja rias ia melihat pigura Sakura yang sedang tersenyum kearah kamera. Sasuke masih ingat foto itu di ambil ketika memperingati _anniversary_ mereka kedua tahun yang juga kebetulan saat itu sedang musim semi.

Tanpa di perintah, perlahan Sasuke mengingat kenangannya saat masih bersama dengan gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

-Flashback-

Sasuke dan Sakura terbaring di taman beralaskan rerumputan yang hijau, mereka memandang langit cerah Konoha tanpa adanya pekat awan hitam yang mengusik matahari untuk menjalankan tugasnya di musim panas.

"Dari sini sepertinya aku semakin dekat dengan langit." Ucap Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Langit?" Ujar Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kenapa?"

"Langit itu tidak akan berubah, dan tentunya langit tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri. Kemanapun aku pergi atau mencoba bersembunyi, pasti ada langit di atasku."

"Tapi jika hujan turun, langit akan mendung, dan kau akan kesulitan memandang langit karena terhalang oleh air hujan."

"Maka dari itu aku membenci hujan."

"Hee? Aku menyukai hujan. Tidak apa-apa hujan turun, karena setelah hujan turun, langit akan kembali cerah dan pelangi akan muncul menghiasi langit."

"Walaupun hujan telah reda terkadang pelangi tidak muncul. Padahal mungkin ada beribu orang sepertimu yang menantikan kehadirannya."

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Jika seandainya pelangi tidak muncul juga, apa kau masih tetap setia untuk menunggu?"

"Tentu saja, adakalanya kita harus menunggu sesuatu tapi tidak kunjung datang. Tapi, kita harus sabar dan tetap setia menunggunya, pasti pelangi itu akan datang." Ucap Sakura seraya menunjukan cengirannya.

Sasuke tercengang mendengar kata-kata Sakura, sepertinya kata-kata Sakura memberinya sebuah pelajaran.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, kau hari ini jadi lebih banyak bicara." Ucap Sakura seraya menyeringai. Jujur, terbiasa melihat Sasuke yang dingin, jika ia seperti ini jadi sedikit aneh.

-Off flashback-

* * *

><p>Cepat-cepat Sasuke membereskan benda yang berhubungan dengan Sakura dan berniat untuk membuangnya. Sebenarnya, sangat berat bagi Sasuke untuk membuang benda-benda itu, Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus, walaupun Sasuke buta dengan yang namanya cinta, namun dengan perlahan Sakura mengajarkannya. Hingga saat ini pun Sasuke masih tidak mengrti apa itu cinta. Ia merasa nyaman dan tenang saat berada di samping Sakura. Menjadi agen kepolisian Konoha, membuatnya menekan segala perasaan positifnya, dan itu berdampak pada kondisinya sekarang.<p>

Satu minggu yang lalu, ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura dengan dalih tidak adanya kecocokan pada hubungan mereka berdua. Alasan yang sederhana namun dapat membuat kedua insan ini menjadi dilema. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti hal apa yang di rasakannya kepada Sakura lebih memilih memutuskan Sakura agar ia dapat tahu, perasaan apa yang bersarang di dadanya saat ini, namun keputusan yang ia ambil sangat salah.

Sasuke ingin kembali menjalin hubungannya dengan Sakura, itu fakta. Sebenarnya apa salahnya jika ia yang menghubungi Sakura telebih dahulu? Namun karena ia memiliki ego sekuat baja serta rasa gengsi yang berlebih. Ia berpikir harusnya Sakuralah yang meminta hubungan ini kembali terjalin, namun hingga saat ini gadis berambut gulali itu menghilang bagai di telan bumi. Hari ini, ia telah mengambil keputusan untuk menemui Sakura di apartemen nya. Ia akan melawan ego dan rasa gengsinya demi gadis yang telah membuatnya menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang berbeda. Sasuke tidak peduli jika akhirnya ia akan di usir dari aparteman Sakura, di hajar dengan Sakura—mengingat Sakura pernah memenangkan kejuaraan dojo internasional tidak menutup kemungkinan Sasuke akan di hajar—, atau yang lebih parah di teriaki maling oleh Sakura.

Berkali-kali Sasuke mengetuk pintu apartemen Sakura. Namun, orang yang di harapkan membukakan pintu untuknya tidak kunjung membuka, berbagai pikiran negative telah hinggap di kepala Sasuke, hingga akhirnya pintu apartemen itu di buka, namun bukan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang membukanya, melainkan gadis blonde.

"Kau mencari Sakura?" Tanya gadis itu to the point

"Hn."

"Jika kau mencarinya untuk menyakitinya kembali, lebih baik pergi saja."

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalahku, dan sebaiknya orang luar diam saja. Dan cepat beri tahu aku di mana Sakura."

"Tch.. Pergilah ke taman Konoha, maka kau akan menemuinya, dan jika kau kembali menyakitinya, terimalah pembalasan dariku, Uchiha-sama."

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih Sasuke pergi meninggalkan gadis blonde itu—Ino. Hingga akhirnya suara teriakan menggema

"Brengsek kau UCHIHA!"

Sesampainya Sasuke di taman Konoha, onyx milik Sasuke menelusuri taman Konoha untuk mencari sosok gadis berambut softpink, setelah beberapa menit, onyx milik Sasuke berkilat ia telah menemukan objek yang sejak tadi ia cari. Sasuke bergegas menghampiri Sakura, taman Konoha saat itu sedang sepi jika mengingat cuaca yang sedikit dingin saat ini. Emerald Sakura membulat ketika melihat Sasuke yang berjalan cepat menghampirinya, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas untuk lari, baru beberapa langkah ia berlari seseorang telah menarik pergelangan tangannya, saat itu juga sepasang bola mata Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura mencoba berbicara senormal mungkin.

"Maaf."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maafkan aku, maaf jika aku telah mengecewakanmu, maaf telah membuatmu sedih, aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaanku, aku takut rasa yang aku miliki salah. Aku mencoba mencari jawaban dari perasaan yang aku ragukan ini, dan ternyata, rasa itu adalah 'cinta'. Sekali lagi maafkan aku… aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke seraya merengkuh tubuh Sakura erat.

"Bodoh, jika kau kembali berbuat seperti itu kau tidak akan ku maafkan, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu memberi Sakura bunga mawar putih, saat Sakura menerima bunga mawar putih itu, sebuah cincin perak meluncur dari tangkai bunga mawar putih tersebut. Sakura di buat terperangah, Sasuke mengambil cincin perak itu lalu menyelipkannya di jari manis Sakura, ukurannya sangat cocok.

"Jadi kau melamarku, benar?"

"Hn, kau tahu itu, Sakura. Maaf jika jauh dari kata romantis."

"Bagiku ini sangat romantis, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum.

Sakura berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi Sasuke memandangi langit sore di taman Konoha. Ia sedikit mengangkat tangan kirinya, lalu melihat sebuah cincin yang telah tersemat di jari manisnya. Lalu berbalik memandang Sasuke. Dan berlari menerjang—memeluk Sasuke.

Tepat disini di bawah pohon momiji yang saat itu tengah menggugurkan ratusan helai daunnya. Tempat kedua insan kembali di pertemukan. Gugurnya daun momiji seolah-olah menjadi saksi bisu kembalinya terjalin kisah mereka berdua, dengan kisah yang baru.

* * *

><p>AN : terimakasih sudah membaca :) ini fict pertama saya yang bergenre romance, jadi maaf kalo ceritanya tidak jelas, :)


End file.
